Hustling
by PervyLesboBri
Summary: Kyouko and Sayaka were living their adult lives as normally as magical girls can when they face a moral quandary that could wind up with them adopting a magical girl. KyouSaya, yuri, somewhat NSFW.


Hey, everybody, Bri here with my first fanfic since I was 19. Uploading and editing this sure was nostalgic. But anyway, this story revolves mainly around Kyouko and Sayaka as adults who wind up somehow adopting and raising a magical girl - one big, suffering magical fambly! I haven't written anything in a long time, much less ever written anything for the PMMM corner of this site, so any feedback would be dearly appreciated.

Well, without further ado, here's the fic~

* * *

**HUSTLING**

**Chapter One**

Miki Sayaka woke up at around nine o'clock. Across the bed she could see the covers tossed, that side empty. Kyouko was already awake.

She grunted and made herself sit up fast. Kyouko hardly ever got up before she did, unless she was working a really early shift at the diner. But the yelps and catcalls from the kids that frequented the run-down street their apartment complex was on had kept her up a fair bit. That and having to go out to tell them to keep it down.

She showered, dressed, and grabbed the key to her books-and-music shop downtown, stuffed it in her right hip pocket and fast-walked down the hall to the kitchen. She was cutting it insanely close. Sure, when you kept your own shop you could open and close it as you pleased, but that didn't mean you couldn't follow a schedule. It wasn't good for business.

"Morning," she said, breezing past Kyouko toward the coffee pot. Kyouko was most of the way through her own mug, reading the newspaper. Her brow was furrowed. She looked up at Sayaka and the furrow went away. She grinned.

"Morning, sleepy-head. Or should I say snorey-head?"

"I don't snore."

"Really, Sayaka, it's like sleeping next to a sawmill. A seriously cute sawmill, but a sawmill nonetheless."

Sayaka glanced at her, then snapped her gaze away before Kyouko could notice her blushing. "God, Kyouko," she said, grabbing a thermos from the cabinet. "It's like your Soul Gem has kept your brain as young as your body."

"I love it when you talk about my body," Kyouko said in a mock-dreamy voice. Sayaka laughed. "Well, at least yer no worse'n those kiddie prostitutes outside."

"Yeah, about that, can we do something about them?"

"I guess we could always report them to the local patrol, fer disturbin' peace and all that." Kyouko was looking back at her newspaper, frowning again. Then she swallowed the last of her coffee and looked up at Sayaka, that smile back on her face. "If that don't work I could always send ya out there to join 'em with yer thunder-snores."

"Kyouko!"

"Yeah, yer right. I couldn't give you up that easily." Kyouko stood and came up behind Sayaka at the coffee pot. One arm slipped around her. Her other hand brushed aside some hair and her lips found the nape of Sayaka's neck. One kiss there, another on the side, and another.

"That... wasn't m-my point..." Sayaka leaned back into Kyouko and her left hand reached back to hold her head to her neck. More kisses fluttered, warm, light, and wet. Kyouko's hand started to slip down the front of Sayaka's jeans and the blue-haired girl groaned involuntarily.

"Kyouko... Kyouko, I have work..."

Kyouko hummed, then looked up at the clock. Her kissing stopped abruptly. "Ah, shit, so do I!" She backed off Sayaka, who could still feel her neck and nether region tingling with the memory of Kyouko's hand and lips. She shivered.

Kyouko was bustling around the apartment, gathering her coat and bag. She stopped in the kitchen to say, "After work, can we, ya know, continue?"

Sayaka opened the drawer next to the refrigerator and checked their Grief Seed supply. With age and experience they learned that you could squirrel away extra Grief Seeds if you ever felt like taking a holiday.

They had plenty.

"Yeah." Sayaka shut the drawer and looked up at Kyouko, blue eyes smoldering. "We can go all night long."

Kyouko spaced out briefly, undoubtedly thinking about all the ways she could take Sayaka when she got home from the shop. Her eyes were glazed, she had a goofy grin on her face, and her tongue dashed across her lips briefly. Sayaka almost laughed. Then Kyouko snapped out of it, took a deep breath, and said, "Alrighty, then. See ya tonight."

* * *

"What was the headliner in the paper today?" Sayaka asked later that night. It was something she normally asked Kyouko in the morning but couldn't that morning since both of them were running late.

"Nothing important," Kyouko muttered into Sayaka's back.

"Oh?" Sayaka turned around in Kyouko's arms and linked her hands behind her neck. Kyouko had that hooded squinty look she always had in her eyes after sex. Sayaka loved that look on her face. She loved Kyouko's face in general, but that particular expression was absolutely loveable. Sayaka couldn't resist kissing her with that look on her face. "I guess it isn't as important as this right now," she whispered when she pulled back.

"I don't think anything could be," Kyouko responded and let Sayaka roll her over and mount her. Sayaka pulled one of her legs up and sat between them, lightly at first, and then rolling her hips slightly to get her vagina to curve just right into Kyouko's. The redhead watched all this, quivering hands clamped around Sayaka's hips, and eyes burning like topaz caught in firelight. She barely had enough time to lick her lips again before Sayaka started to move on her.

"Sayaka. Oh, God. Sayaka." Kyouko's breath quickened as Sayaka's clitoris moved against her own, back, and then against it again. Right where the moving against it is best. She began to restlessly shuffle her feet against the sheets, trying to buck her hips up into Sayaka's. Sayaka grabbed the headboard above Kyouko and leaned forward a little, letting her breasts come closer. That was a little more than Kyouko could take. She tipped her head back and groaned loudly through closed lips.

"Close?" Sayaka asked, her own breath coming out in heavy huffs.

Kyouko, her head still tipped back, nodded. It never took her very long to come.

Sayaka slowed up her pace and now Kyouko was groaning for a different reason. Sayaka giggled at that look of frustration on her face. She brought one hand off the headboard to touch Kyouko's hot sweaty face. "Watch," she whispered.

Kyouko did. What she was shown made her buck against Sayaka again. "Ohh, Sayaka, come on! I need you to fuck me, please..."

Sayaka had passed a hand over her breast, lifting it a little and letting it drop and sway back in forth, the nipple swinging like a hypnotist's pendulum in Kyouko's eyes. She then wet her fingers and played with her nipple until it glimmered in the lamplight.

What Sayaka lacked in a match of strength in battle she more than made up for in a match of strength in the bedroom.

"You can suck on them if you want." And Kyouko obliged, taking one breast in her mouth and kneading the other, pulling herself up in a half-sit up position. Her actions weren't rushed or impatient but dainty – almost prissy, in fact.

Sayaka wrapped her arms around Kyouko's neck and let her suck at and caress her private flesh. The feeling of her lips, strong, hot, and wet, closing tight around her nipple and releasing it in the rhythm they were was what prompted her to speed up the motion of her hips. Kyouko moaned and gripped her tightly, moving herself in tandem. _Like a stick of dynamite,_ Sayaka thought as she often did when she and Kyouko knocked boots. Her hot li'l stick of dynamite that just needed the touch of a flame to set her off.

Sayaka gave it to her.

* * *

Afterward Kyouko told her about the newspaper article.

"Remember that town that was affected by fallout from that government-controlled biochemical lab?"

"Up north? Yeah," said Sayaka. They were holding each other, wet and smelly, and speaking in whispers.

"Ghost town now. It used t' have a population a thirteen hundred. All of 'em are dead."

Sayaka's brow furrowed. "Isn't it actually a ghost town if all the people vanish without a trace?"

"I dunno. Not according to th' Tokyo Times, I guess. Anyway, so they quarantined that li'l town, right? Said they were gonna work on treatin' th' people there?" Kyouko shook her head. "Never happened. Load a bullshit if ya ask me."

"Well, it's not like they can come up with a vaccine like that..."

"Sayaka. This was months ago. A person can whip up a flu vaccine to accord with th' change a virus in a month."

"I doubt they were working with a regular flu virus in that lab." Sayaka cupped Kyouko's face in her hands and nuzzled her. "I know you're upset over it. But we are only magical girls. We can't change everything."

"It's not just that ghost town," Kyouko said roughly. "It's everything in this country. One li'l thing goes wrong an' they brush it under th' rug until it gets too big to ignore. Then who do they blame? Why, th' people affected by it, of course. What a world..."

"Well, at least our world's pretty nice, right?" Sayaka kissed her.

"Mm, yeah, it is." And it wasn't like they hadn't suffered through a lot to get what they had now. The Incubator Wars, that treacherous battle for possession of Kaname Madoka, was probably the worst of it, but only the start of it.

They made out for a few minutes, lost in each other as surely as their tongues were lost in each other's mouths. Then, from outside–

"HEY, BABY, YOU WANT ME FOR FIFTY HUNDRED YEN? I NORMALLY CHARGE TEN GRAND, BUT HEY, HOLIDAY SPECIAL!"

Sayaka broke off the kiss with a snarl.

"WELL, FUCK YOU, TOO! LIKE I'D LET YOU STICK THAT IN MY ASS! I'D SHIT ON IT IF YOU DID!"

Kyouko passed a hand over her face. She was shaking. Sayaka looked at her closely and saw she was laughing.

"And I thought the ghost town was bad," she wheezed.

"Yeah, speaking of things gone wrong." Sayaka prodded her lightly. "Go on. Get rid of them."

"Why do I have to?"

"Because I did last night."

Kyouko grumbled. "Fine..." She swung her legs over the edge of her bed, got out, and donned her robe.

The kids were hardly more than shadows framed by exhaust from passing cars in the dark. They were all girls, maybe no older than sixteen. They were all chatting it up at the top of their voices, just as if they had gone deaf and needed to speak so loud. _Who knows, maybe some john got rowdy with 'em and decked an ear out_, Kyouko thought. _What a world_, she thought again.

"Oi," she called out until they stopped jabbering and looked at her. Their eyes were both defiant and amused. "Hey, I've got work tomorrow, so if ya wouldn't mind takin' this somewheres else–"

"You want me to eat your pussy?" one of them spoke up.

Kyouko glared. "Tempting, but I'll pass."

"Hey, hey, what about _my_ work?" This was another girl, one with bright orange hair. "I have my own living, which you're trampling on, slanty-eyes."

"You might wanna consider relocatin' yer business before I call the cops. Live on that."

They all glanced at each other, then one by one started to move on down the street. A few of them muttered some things at Kyouko, and the redhead doubted it was "happy birthday." The one with the orange hair shot her middle finger at her before moving on with her group. As she did Kyouko thought she caught a glimmer of something on her left hand. She leaned forward, squinted, but the girl's left hand had already disappeared into her jacket pocket.


End file.
